The wolf pack
by sarah everdeen
Summary: uchiha sasuke harus segera membentuk kawanan serigala sebelum dirinya di buru dan di kira werewolf liar oleh spactra,bagaimanakah sasuke bisa bertahan di kota california yang penuh misteri bersama kawanannya? dan apa itu kitsune?. semua akan terjawab di sini


o0o

The Wolf Pack

.

.

Uchiha sasuke,Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Typo bertebaran dan cerita murahan

NO Copas Are plagiat

Selamat membaca

 **Sasuke Pov**

 **PRRIIIEETT….**

Terdengar peluit guru guy yang melengking beberapa kali di lapangan California High School. "uchiha ayolah goyangkan bokong manismu di lapangan, **LARI''** kata guru gay berseru. Hari ini guru guy memutuskan untuk bermain baseball, yang sialnya aku mengidap asma sehingga aku tidak bias berlari seperti yang lain, oh ya aku lupa aku belum memperkenalkan diri Namaku Uchiha Sasuke salah satu murid California High School atau CHS. Semua orang mengenalku siapa yang tidak, aku dikenal karena ayahku yang sangat senang menjebloskan orang ke sel tahanan.

Ayahku Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang kepala polisi di CPD (California Police Department)yang selalu sibuk dan tak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk anak-anak tercintanya ya…! Maksudku apakah dia tidak bias mengajarkan aku memancing setiap musim panas atau bermain baseball/?, dia benar-benar ayah yans super sibuk.

Uchiha itachi kakak periang yangkuliah di Washington DC bias di bilang dia anak kebanggaan keluarga, ayahku selalau membandingkan aku denga kakakku seaka-akan semua yang dia lakukan jauh lebih baik dari pada aku, tapi bagiku tidak da yang namanya nomer satu atau nomer dua di keluarga jadi aku selalu bersikap biasa saja kalau ayah membandingkan-bandingkan aku dengannya.

Uchiha mikoto ibuku bekerja sebagai dokter beliau sangat baik ,sabar, penyayang dan cantik dia adalah orang yang paling kucintaimelebihi diriku sendiri. Oke cukup sudah perkenalan diriku kembali ke lapangan.

 **TTRRIIINNGG…**

Terdengar suara bel tanda pergantian jam akupun menghampiri teman-temanku Sai dan Naruto " berhentilah melihat atau pein akan memukulmu dengan tongkat baseball hinnga matamu keluar" kataku pada sai yang melihat ino di tyempat duduk yang berlawanan dari kami, terlihat ia sedang memberikan air untuk pein kapten baseball sekolah kami dan pacar ino gadis yang terkenal cantik dan seksi sesekolahan menurutku dirinya tidak cantik dia hanya menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dengan topeng bernama make-up setebal 5 cm. itu bukan kecantikan namanya menurutku kecantikan itu natural aku lebih suka kecantikan yang natural dan sederhana

Aku mengam bil inhaler yang ada di sakuku karena aku merasa sedikit sesak , pein memandang kami sambil meminum airnya setelah selesai ia membuang botol airnya ke samping lalu berseringai kepadaku "ayolah sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan menghisap plastic rongsokkan itu" katanya sambil tertawa lalu ia berbalik pergi, sekilas ino menatap kami sinis. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa akua dengan wanita iblis itu?.

"haaaah… kapan wanita itu putus dengan pein?" kata sai sambil memperhatika ino dan pein dari kejauhan "kalaupun dia putus aku berani taruhan 25 dollar dia tidak akan mau pacaran dengan mayat hidup sepertimu ha..ha..ha.." kata naruto sambil tertawa akupun tertawa nersama dengannya. "sasuke apa kau sudah dengar berita di tv tadi malam?" kata naruto bertanya padaku setalah tertawa "berita apa?" aku balik bertanya "berita tentang pembunuhan wanita itu! Mayatnya masih belum di temukan sampai sekarang, mereka mengatakan mayatnya hilang di hutan ancient. Siapa saja yang berhasil menemukan mayatnya akan diberi imbalan 1000 dollar" kata sai menjelaskan "siapa yang igin malam-malam di hutan belantara hanya untuk mencari mayat?" kataku "ayolah itu 1000 dollar cukup untuk memperbaiki motormu itu"naruto berseringai.

Uuuumm… benar juga katanaruto aku harus memperbaiki NCR Leggera 1200 ku dan beberapoa bagian yang tergores karena selama sebulan ini aku sudah menjatuhkan motor itu sebanyak 8 kali, jika ayahku tahu tentang itu akau yakin daitidak akan mau memperbaiki motorku.

"jadi bagaimana ?,kau mau ikut kami? "Tanya naruto "sai kau juga ikut?"tanyaku pada sai . sai tersenyum "aku harus membeli gadget baru dan kak shin tidak mau memberiku uang jadi aku ikut" kata sai "entahlah, ayahku tidak lembur hari ini aku yakin dia pasti tidak memperbolehkanku bermain di malam hari" kataku "kami akan datang!, dan akan membuat alas an supaya kau di perbolehkan" naruto berseringai "ok lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan denagan jatahmu?" kataku karena seingatku seluruh hidup naruto sempurna ia mempunyai ayah seorang sheriff memang gajinya tidak sebesar gaji ayahku tapi ayahnya sangat menyayanginya aku masih ingat saat ia meminta sebuah mobil ke ayahnya dan ayahnya langsung menyanggupinya denagan membelikannya sebuah jeep Rubicoon 3000cc seharga ,ia juga memiliki ibu yang ramah ya hidupnya memang sempurna.

"untuk uang sakuku lumayan" kata naruti sambil cengengesan gak jelas "terserah kalian " kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua temanku.

 **W Camino AV Arcadia (Uchiha's House) 19:23**

Malam ini ayah dan aku sedang menonton tv bersama di ruang tamu ibuku sedang memasak di dapur dan kakakku yang sedang liburan sedang bermain lego, merakit mercusuar kurasa karna tadi aku melihat gambar kardusnya tapi sudah dua jam dan dia tidak selesai-selesai. "apa kau tidak belajar" kata ayah sambil melirikku

"ya aku belajar" kataku sambil berlalu. Di kama r aku tidak melakukan apapun aku malas belajar jadi aku hanya bermain Nintendo di kamar

 **WUUUSSHH…BRAAAK…**

Angin yang sangat kencang berhembus membuat jendela kamarku terbuka hingga aku terkejut sambil menatap jendela kamarku, aku menutup jendela kamarku sekilas aku melirik semak-semak yang bergerak karena tertiup angin di depan halaman rumah, entahlah malam ini sangat menakutkan bagiku.

"sasuke ayo makan !" ibuku memanggilku. "yaaaaaa…"aku menyahut lalu segera turun karena kamarkuk terletak di lantai 2 rumah ini.

 **TING…TONG…**

Baru saja aku turun ada seseorang yang memencet bel, "sasuke bisa kau buka pintunya" kata ibuku di dapur sedang menyiapkan piring dan sendok di meja, "yaaaaa….."kataku singkat.

 **Ceklek**

Aku membuka pintu tapi tidak ada siapapun, aku melihat semak-semak dan pohon di pekarangan rumahku bergerak karena angin kencang benar-benar menakutkan bagiku apalagi hari ini lampu teras rumahku sedang korslet hingga membuat cahaya di depan rumah remang-remang jarak antara rumahku dengan rumah tetangga juga cukup jauh jadi tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu, tapi baru beberapa langkah seseorang memencet tombol pintu lagi,

"haaaaaahhhhhhhh…. Aku bersumpah akan keluar dengan membawa tongkat baseball dan akan memukul kepala orang jahil ini" kataku akupun mengambil tongkat baseball besi yang aku letakkan di rak payung dan belum sempat aku kembalikan ke kamar.

 **Ceklek**

Aku membuka pintu lagi dan demi tuhan tidak ada orang sama sekali di depan pintu, akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kiri sambil mengambil kuda-kuda seperti orang yang siap memukul bola baseball dan mencetak home run. Angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika , aku mempererat peganganku pada tongkat baseball.

 **AAAAAAAAAA….TAK….BRUK….**

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika sesuatu muncul dan bergelantungan di atap rumahmu sambil berteriak, yang ternyata narutolah pelakunya, sontak saja aku meukul kepalanya hingga ia terjatuh kesemak-semak di depan teras rumahku lalu sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam semak-semak

"apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam?"kataku setengah berbisik karena memendam emosi untuktidak memukul kepala mereka

"sialan kau sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini aku?"kata naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit "kami ingin mengajakmu ke hutan kata sai sambil tersenyum "ya kami ingin mengajakmu'' kata naruto memonyongkan bibirnya "entahlah kelihatannya tidak bisa, ayahku ada di dalam sedang makan malam" kataku putus asa "jangan khawatir aku punya alasan" kata naruto berseringai.

"malam paman fugaku dan bibi mikoto" kata naruto sambil tersenyum aneh, aku mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku ,oh tuhan ayahku akan curiga dengan tingkah aneh naruto "uuuuummmm…begini besok ada ulangan harian matematika aku ingin mengajak sasuke belajar bersama di rumahku"kata naruto masih menampilkan senyuman anehnya "tapi sasuke belum makan malam" kata ayahku, "aaaaaa….soal itu kami akan belajar sambil memanggang barbekyu(bingung nulisnya)di belakang rumah dan juga memesan beberapa pizzadan kentang goring"kata naruto "kalian ingin belajar atau pesta barbekyu?"kata ayahku tidak percaya, "sudahlah…."kata ibuku sambil mengelus pundak ayah "pergilah"sambungnya

 **Ancient Britlecone Pine Forest 19:35 PM**

Kami sampai di hutan Ancient Britlecone Pine dengan mengandaraijeep milik naruto karena ayahku melarang. Sialan hutan ini sangat mengerikan saat malm dan sangat dingin, aku mempererat jaketku, "hutan ini sangat dingin dan gelap" kataku sambil menganbil inhalerku "jangan bilang kau takut hanya pada hutan gelap?" kata narutotersenyum sambil menyenggolku hingga inhaler yanh ku pegang jatuh entah di mana "sialan kau naruto, ini semua salahmu cepat cariinhalerku sebelumaku mati kehabisan nafas" kataku sambil menyenteri tanah dengan smartphone ku, naruto dan sai pun mengikutiku

 **AAAAAAAAAA….**

Kami bertiga sontak melompat kaget dan berlari meninggalkan inhalerku karena senter hpku yang menyinari wajah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna ungu, kami berhenti sejenak karena kehabisan nafas "hosh…hosh…hosh…maaf sasuke,tolong jangan mati karena aku"kata naruto sambil terengah-engah, aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak masalah karena rasa sesakku telah hilang mungkin karena saking kagetnya aku.

 **DRUP…DRUP…DRUP…**

Kami mendengar sesuatu seperti sekawanan hewan yang berlari, saat kami menengok demi tuhan apakah aku tidak bisa tenang beberapa menit saja, kami baru saja berlari dan masih terengah-engah, saat ini sekawanan rusa tengah berlari kearah kami, kami sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berlari jadi kami hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan sekawanan rusa menuju kea rah kami. Salah satu rusa itu menabrakku hingga membuatku harus mencium tanah, sekawanan rusa itu pun berlalu, said an naruto yang kurasa juga di tabrak sedang membersihkan jaket mereka dengan telapak tangan, naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku agar aku bisa berdiri

"sialan kak shin akan marah jika dia melihat ini" kata sai sambil memperlihatkan lebam berwarna ungu di bawah dagunya

"hahahaha"kami tertawa

"SASUKE AWAS"kata naruto ketika sesuatu menyerang ku dari samping membuatku terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, **mahluk** itu mempunyai mata berwarna biru dan bulu hitam juga gigi yang tajam. Aku menghalau gigitannya dengan tanganku hingga tangan ku mengeluarkan darah, sai dan naruto memukul kepala mahluk itu dengan kayu hingga terpental dan menghilang di kegelapan hutan

"kau tidak apa-apa?"kata sai menjulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri

"yaaahhh, kurasa"kataku sambil melihat tangan kiriku "sialan ibuku akan sangat marah jika dia tahu"lanjutku

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja"kata naruto

"jangan ibuku akan tahu"kataku

"bawa ke rumah sakit lain saja, jangan rumah sakit tempat ibumu bekerja"kata sai

"jangan"kataku lagi

"hatake kakashi"kata naruto tiba-tiba entah kepada siapa, kami melihat dia memandang belakang kami, aku dan sai-pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang kami pria itu memakai masker di wajahnya,jaket kulit,t-shirt warna abu-abu dan celana jeans biru dongker juga sepatu nike hitam dia memandang kami sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana

"siapa kau?"tanyaku

"kau tidak tahu? Dia hatake kakashi murid popular yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat kelasdua di SMA"kata sai setengah berbisik

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?, sama sekali tidak aman berkeliaran di hutan saat malam"katanya

"kami sedang mencari sesuatu aaaaaa….bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"kata naruto

"apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"ia menghiraukan pertanyaan naruto

"seekor binatang buas menyarangku"kataku

"binatang apa?"dia bertanya lagi

"entahlah"kataku

"segera obati lukamu dengan alkohol sebelum terinveksi"katanya sambil berlalu

"inveksi apa?"aku bertanya karena merasa bingung

"lupakan saja"katanya sambil terus berjalan

"ayo aku akan mengobatimu di rumah, ibuku sedang pergi dan ayahku masih berada di kantor polisi"kata naruto sambil menepuk bahuku dan sai

 **Belwood RD (Naruto's house) 20:13 pm**

Kami sampai di rumah naruto dalam 33 menit setelah membeli perban dan beberapa antiseptik untuk lukaku di apotek,persis seperti apa yang di katakana naruto ibunya sudah tidur dan ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah mungkin karena masih dikantor seperti kata naruto. Aku membersihkan lukaku dengan handuk yang di beri air hangat, aku mengambil kaleng semprot yang ada di kantong pelastik apotek aku langsung menyemprotkannya di luka yang ada di tanganku

"apa ini alcohol spray?"aku bertanya

"bukan itu antiseptic luka, rasanya akan agak panas dan perih di lukamu karena tidak mengandung alcohol"kata naruto

"sialan kau lalu dimana alkoholnya"kataku mengobrak-abrik kantong pelastik

"uuuummmmm… aku rasa aku tidak membelinya, aku hanya membeli antiseptic itu dan perban" kata naruto

"BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU MEMBELI ALKOHOL BUKAN ANTI… shhhh"aku membentak naruto dan merasakan perih yang teramat sangat

"sudahlah sebaiknya kau segera memperban tanganmu" kata sai yang sedang memegang jus jeruk dan bersenden di pingir pintu "aku akan membantumu"lanjutnya

"berikan aku jus itu aku harus menjernihkan kepalaku sebelum aku mencabut kepala jerami ini"kataku sambil memandang tajam naruto yang ada di hadapanku, sai memberikan jusnya danmenyuruh naruto menyingkir agar segera menyiapkan lasagna instant karena sai sudah lapar. Kami memakan lasagna dan kentang goreng yang di buat naruto juga coca-cola kemasan 1 liter

"naruto kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kak shin akan menjemputku"kata sai sambil memakan kentang goreng

"uuuuummmm…..bagaimana denganmu sasuke apa kakakmu juga akan menjemputmu?"kata naruto

"kau sudah membuat tanganku seperti ini, kau harus mengantarku pulang"kataku pada naruto

"baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengantarmu"kata naruto pasrah.

 **TINN…TINN…**

Terdengar suara klakson mobil "itu kak shin, aku harus pulang"kata sai, aku dan naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar sai ke depan rumah. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu sepanjang leher mengenakan t-shirt putih bertuliskan "keep calm and jhon Brewster will shoot you" dan celana jeans berwarna hitam keluar dari mobil ford galaxy 5000 XL427 berwarna hitam

"apa yang terjadi dengan dagumu? Dan kenapa tangan sasuke di perban" ia bertanya sambil menunjuk tanganku

"kak, ini tidak sepertiyang kau pikirkan, aku bersumpah" kata sai

"kau akan menjelaskan ini di rumah, cepat masuk"kata kak shin sambil masuk ke dalam mobil

"aku akan mati"kata sai ketakutan aku dan naruto saling berpandangan lalu tertawa

"hahahahaa semoga kau selamat sai"kata naruto sambil melambaikan tangan melihat sai yang kakinya sudah gemetaran masuk ke dalam mobil

"ayo ini sudah malam kau harus mengantarku pulang"kataku sambil menepuk bahu naruto

"ya aku tahu"kata naruto

 **W Camino AV Arcadia (Uchiha's house) 20:50 pm**

aku sampai di rumah dan di sambut dengan wajah tegas ayah yang menatapku lalu kembali ke tv yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan baseball. Syukurlah ayah tidak melihat tanganku karena aku menyembunyikannya di balik saku jaketku, aku lalu pergi ke dapur untuk meminum jus tomat aku pun mengambil jus tomat dan beberapa kue kecil buatan ibuku di lemari makanan. Sampai di kamar aku menyambar laptopku dan membuka film jurrasick world karena aku baru mendownloadnya tadi pagi dan belum menontonya

I'm at the payphone

Trying to call home

All of my change I've

Terdengar lagu maroon5 payphone nada dering hpku, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan ternyata sai menelponku

"hy ada apa?"aku menjawab

"uummm…kak shin ingin bicara denganmu"kata sai bisa aku tebak kakaknya pasti memarahinya

"hy, sasuke apa sai tidak berkelahi denganmu"kak shin berbicara akupun menjelaskan

"tidak kami di serang hewan tadi di hutan anc…"

"kau pergi ke hutan dan tidak mengerjakan pr"kak shin memotong kata-kataku kelihatannya ada yang akan di potong uang jajannya selama sebulan ini

"tidak kak! Sasuke berbohong"aku samar-samar mendengar sai berbohong

"kau sedang dalam masalah shimura muda!"kak shin mengancam matilah kau sai

Aku turun ke bawah untuk menaruh gelas dan piringyang kupakai tadi,ruang tamu gelap begitu juga dapur kurasa ayah,ibu dan kakakku sudah tidur aku menyalakan lampu dapurlalu menaruh piring dan pergi kembali ke kamar, aku memutuskanmenggosok gigiku di kamar mandi lantai 2 tangan kiriku yang terluka tidak sengaja terkena air dari kran tapi ada yang aneh aku memperhatikan balutan lukaku rasanya panasmungkin karena air yang merembes masuk ke perban dan mengenai kulitku tapi kenapa perbannya mengeluarkan asap di tengah-tengah, rasanya makin panas danperbanku berubah menjadi hitam seperti hitam terbakar api, aku segera membuka perbanku dan lukaku mengeluarkan api, apa tolong siapa saja apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku memutar keran dan mengalirkan air ke lukaku terima kasih tuhan karena apinya padam, aku melihatdiriku di cermin aku rasa ada yang anehdengan mataku ada cahaya kuning memutari retina mataku sangat cepat dan mengubah mataku yang hitam menjadi kuning, apalagi sekarang? Kepalaku pusing semuanya terlihat kabur,aku jatuh kulitku munyentuh permukaan dingin lantai kamar mandi, aku kehilangan konsentrasi dan semuanya berubah gelap.


End file.
